Seven Days of Mishaps: Olive Oil Revolution
by Rosaly Zeclack
Summary: Seven days of Wrong things happening. Only nine are sane enough to stop it. Olive oils are poisoned to make a person fall in love with random things, even pumpkins. This is the beginning of the Order of Seven Days. OSD.
1. Day One - Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for Lyrah Lusher**

* * *

><p>Chap 1: Day One – Draco Malfoy<p>

It was a bad day for Draco Malfoy. I had woken up late and missed Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. I was very nearly late for Transfiguration, in which McGonagall had deducted 10 points from Slytherin. The Gryffindors had all laughed at me, especially the Weasel King and Potter.

"Ten points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy, for being late." Said McGonagall. The the other side of the classroom erupted in cheers. Stupid Gryffindors. Weasley was the loudest of them and I glared at him. What is his bloody problem? After a few seconds though, I couldn't take it.

"What is your bloody problem, Weasley? Did I just make a joke? Oh, I didn't realise." I said, with a mocking tone.

"You shut up, Malfoy. You were the one late for class, not us. Oh, did I forget to mention? You missed Charms and Care of Magical Creatures." Answered Potter.

"I did not ask your opinion, Potter." Potter and I had a glaring competition until Weasley cared to interrupt.

"What is, pray tell, so funny, Weasley?" I asked.

"If I didn't know better, Malfoy, I'd say you need to get laid." Ron said. I was dumbstruck. Was I just used as a subject of a joke?

"Weasley shut your fu-"

"Weasley! Malfoy! What is going on here?" McGonagall asked.

"Oh, nothing Professor. Ron and Malfoy were just talking." Said Potter.

"Care to explain, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, Professor. Weasley and I were having a nice little chat."

"I thought I heard shouting and swearing?"

"Oh, no, Professor. Ron and Draco were _really_ talking." Said Granger. Wait, did she just call me Draco?

"Alright then. Get back to taking down your notes." And McGonagall returned to her desk. Granger fluttered her eyelashes at me and Ron and Potter were making kissing noises at us. What is wrong with the Dream Trio today?

*7DM*

I was walking to lunch after a very distress class of Transfiguration. Something had happened. Granger was looking at me with lust-filled eyes and Ron and Potter were making lovey-dovey noises at me. Actually, Granger was right behind me and Potter and Ron were behind her. In a third-person's point-of-view, it would look like two drama queens following a lovesick girl who's following a guy who's minding his own business. Well, first things first. I went over to my minions, Crabbe and Goyle, who were already gobbling up their food.

I filled my plate with my favourite steak and kidney pie and covered the whole plate with mayonnaise and mustard. A weird combination, yes, but I like to eat it that way. As soon as I was about to put my first bite into my mouth, I had the weird sensation of someone watching me. As I looked up, I saw the lovesick eyes, of Granger. What is wrong with that ignorant girl? You can't just stare at someone; it's a bad habit. I quickly looked away as I realised I was staring back. As I looked away, my eyes caught a glimpse of the Weaselette. She had just entered the Great Hall with Creevey and was talking to him as casually as ever. She seemed normal to me, judging from the fact that her brother is going crazy. I watched her until she disappeared into the Gryffindor table.

Just then, every student's head turned to the High Table at the front. Dumbledore had magically appeared- um, just appeared at his seat. He stood up and did a quick Sonorus spell and started speaking:

"Dear students of Hogwarts, I'd be gladly telling all of you that, classes for this whole weak have been cancelled." The hall erupted with claps, cheers and catcalls. "There has been a serious case of mind-poison for almost ninety-nine percent of our population including Professor Flitwick, Sprout and many others who you have seen, is not present. The cause, as we have investigated is because a mistake in planting methods of olives in Greenhouse 13 by some Gryffindor students during Herbology. As the house-elves use the olive oil extracted from the plants Greenhouse 13, I'm afraid that most of us are in serious problems of getting zombified, or worse, falling in love with a pumpkin as happened to our Gamekeeper. Until we have found the cure, which absolutely fine Professor Snape is working on, classes are dismissed to not spread the disease and every student is banned to enter Greenhouse 13. If you do, I dare say that detentions are with Professor Snape only. We will wait exactly seven days. Thank you." Said Professor Dumbledore and just disappeared as he came.

Great, I thought. A whole week without classes, but to enjoy that, we have to endure, the lovesick zombies. As I looked around the Great Hall, I realised that the affected students didn't really understand what Dumbledore had said. Even Crabbe and Goyle looked like they just had their favourite plate of food. My steak and kidney pie didn't look so appetizing anymore.

I looked around the Great Hall. I had hoped to find at least one person who understood Dumbledore and hadn't eaten anything. I was glad I didn't have breakfast, or else, I would also be falling for a pumpkin, or worse, a Gryffindor. So that's what happened to the Dream Trio today, I realised.

I caught a glimpse of Longbottom staring longingly at his food, but then he got up and left. So the Herbology King is fine. Ginny Weasley was slapping her brother for trying to kiss her. She's fine. He was looking at the Gryffindor table, searching for more sane people. The Weasel twins seemed fine, although they had a glint in their eyes. Maybe it was them poisoning the olives, or maybe it was Sprout herself. Either way, I could tell that the Weasley twins are not zombified. Yet. I looked over at the Ravenclaw table. It seemed that the whole house was going totally loco. The only one, who seemed normal, was the not-normal. Luna Lovegood. Whatever. I looked over at the Hufflepuff table. Cedric Diggory seemed to be shaking his head at his friends. Way to go, Diggory. At least ONE Hufflepuff is sane.

Where was Lyrah though? I looked around my table, but I couldn't see any redheads at the Slytherin table. Was she zombified? Or did she die with Olive Oil Overdose? I wanted to go and find her. She's my best friend after all. I have to make sure she makes it alive or mother would skin me alive. Yes, my mother is very protective over my best friend, Lyrah Lusher, who has been living with me since her parents died.

I grabbed my dragon-hide satchel and made my way to the dungeons. I have to find Lyrah. As I was walking towards the dungeons, I saw guys kissing guys and girl feeling up girls. Yes, Hogwarts is very fucked up today.

I found Lyrah with Professor Snape. For a moment I panicked but Severus assured me that Lyrah is just fine and was helping him with the cure. Lyrah gave me a small smile and went on cutting fusion roots.

"You could help, you know. After all, you're the closest Potioneer we can get after Granger. She had a mishap of poisoned olive oil consumption." Lyrah asked me. I was just sitting in the Potions class room, staring at Severus and Lyrah doing their studies, mixing potions and so on.

"Why can't we just shove a bezoar down their throats?" I asked.

"We've tried that. Michael Corner just choked it out and went with singing Odo the Hero." She said.

"So we've pretty much have no choice but to close down the kitchens?" My tummy rumbled. Lyrah laughed.

"Well, not really, Severus suggested that they import palm oil to use over this week. We're trying to find the sane ones and harvest the olive oils and dump them in the Black Lake."

"So we're gonna see olive oils staring at us in the Common Room?" I asked.

"Well, yes. But they'll rot, eventually."

"Yes, thanks for the visual I didn't need." I thought for a moment. "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"You could start mixing the potions." Said Severus, who was mixing the potions with his nose in a book. I gladly took the ladle and mixed the potion. The Olive Oil Revolution started, I realised. I just hope I survive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was supposed to be a one-shot. But maybe I could start a string of stories. Seven Days of Mishaps is a series where there are bad things happening for seven days. There are seven main characters. Tell me how it was. And, Drakness Chases chap 5 is almost done. With exams and all it took this long. Will post it on Chinese New Year.**

**R/R ~ Lys Zec**


	2. Day Two - Lyrah Lusher

**Disclaimer : I own nothing except for the plot, Lyrah and Freddie.**

* * *

><p>Chap 2: Day Two – Lyrah Lusher<p>

I woke up with a slight headache. Yes, yesterday was terrible. I was up till late into the early morning, working on a cure for Olive Oil Poisoning with Professor Snape and Draco.

Draco was worried, you see, about me, so he decided to search the entire school. But fortunately, he came to the dungeons first where I was with Professor Snape. Luckily, he wasn't affected by the poisoning cause he didn't have breakfast in the morning. I didn't have breakfast yesterday, for one, I slept in, like Draco had, and two, I had a mishap of seeing Blaise kissing Freddie, a Ravenclaw, who's also a seventh year student like me and who was trying to run away. How Blaise managed to catch Freddie, who was way more buff and stronger than him, I don't know. But I better hope nothing too disgusting happened.

Instantly, after seeing Blaise act like that, it triggered my sixth sense. Something was wrong, because just the night before, Blaise was confessing his love like a psychopath to Daphne Greengrass. I just skipped breakfast that morning, and was late for Charms. Draco wasn't even there. Shortly after Professor Flitwick _did not_ minus any points from Slytherin, Professor Snape came and called for my help. So I, being generous and curious then, followed Severus. And that's when he told me about what happened, and that the food was love potion-poisoned.

After I drank an anti-headache potion from my stock of potions, I showered and changed into Draco's Quidditch shirt and a pair of new Muggle jeans. Not that I steal Draco's clothes, Merlin, no, but he just gave them to me when he grew out of them. He's like my best friend in the world. Well, more like family, really. I looked at myself in the mirror, glancing at the other girls, who were; bless Merlin, sleeping like a log. Especially Pansy Parkinson, whose drool was covering her whole face.

My face was all blotch and puffy, like I'd been crying. Not that I did. I don't really cry that often. Last time I did was when Draco's pet ferret had died, which was back when I was six. My eyes were red from lack of sleep and my bottom lip was cracked and bleeding. I guessed I spent the whole of yesterday in the heat of the boiling cauldron. My hair was still wet from the shower and was three shades darker than it should have been. Little wet spots formed on the collar of my shirt from droplets of water from my dripping hair. I didn't care much. I had to be at the dungeons soon. I pulled my hair into a wet pony tail. I jumped into my boots and ran out of the dorm (Yes, I don't wear make-up), to find Marcus Flint checking me out all the way I walked to the Common Room exit. He kind of grew hot? I guess... I mean he doesn't have those ridiculous teeth anymore, and he spikes up his hair like Freddie does... Sweet Merlin, why am I even thinking of Freddie. I winked at him and saw Marcus sigh and went out of the Common Room while muttering the password and rolling up the sleeves of my shirt.

The sight that met me outside was ridiculous and disgusting but it was still very funny. Freddie was backed up against an exposed wall by Blaise. Again. Twice. Gross. Really. My mouth processed the words before my mind could even register the situation.

"Tasting him, Blaise?" I asked. Freddie face was a mixture of horror and disgust and fear.

"Yes, but he keeps trying to run away." Blaise said, putting his arm on either side of Freddie, preventing his escape, or so I thought.

"I'm sorry for you." I said.

"But why? I have him now." He said, smirking.

"I'm afraid, you do not, Blaise. Professor Snape needs his assistance. Like right now." I said, keeping a calm and serious exterior wall, but my insides feel like they just rolled on the floor laughing. It wasn't entirely a lie, because Draco is in the Hospital Wing for a mild burn.

"Now? Really? Does he have to? I thought Draco's helping in the project." He said. Blaise doesn't know what we're doing. Just some stuff for Severus I'd told him last night during dinner, which I didn't have.

"Draco will be late, so he asked Freddie to fill him in. So I guess he has to go, Blaise, I'm sorry. I could return him to you safe and sound after we finish?" I offered.

"Really? You'd return him safe and sound?" He asked, unbelieving.

"Yes, I will," I insisted.

"Very well, take him." Blaise said. A sign of relief past over Freddie's face. Freddie followed me as I was walking down the hallway. "But you might as well dress him up in a pink tutu. You have a pink tutu right?" Asked Blaise's voice from the distance. I just waved my hand at him in response before rounding the corner.

"Lusher, thank you. Merlin, I can't thank you enough." Freddie said.

"It's fine, Sheriff. I didn't need those visuals to keep me distracted the whole day. I have a job to do." I said. Wait a minute! Did he sound _normal_? "Freddie!" I turned around and went smack into his chest. Ooof. It hurt. His chest felt like it was made of a million tonnes of steel. I put my hands on his shoulders to stop him from moving. I looked up into his eyes. I had to look _up_. I was considered tall for a seventh year girl. And if I was tall, and he's way taller than me, that makes Draco and Weasley not the tallest guys in our year. He panicked for a moment there. I could almost hear the clicks of his mind for the best escape route. He was, a Ravenclaw after all. Though he was wearing Gryffindor colours today. A black and red stripped long-sleeved T-shirt, with black pants and combat boots. I got to admit, if looks could kill, then I'd probably be dead by now.

"Freddie," I said. "You're fine." He looked at me, confused for a moment there. "You're normal, you're not affected by the olives." I said, feeling relieved for some unthinkable reason. He looked at me like I just stated the obvious.

"Of course I am." He said. He laughed. "You thought I was crazy as well, didn't you?" He asked.

"Sort of, yes," I admitted.

"Most people think I am crazy, just because I like the sight of blood." Sweet Merlin, I did not need the visuals.

"Freddie, I did not need the visuals. I just saw that this morning." I said.

"Today?" He asked, patting his lower stomach.

"No." I said, suddenly aware of the fact that I just told him I was PMS-ing. "Last day," I said. It wasn't entirely false. It was supposed to be the last day.

"Good." He said, blushing like a red tomato. _What in the Camelot? He thinks it's good... What... _"So," he said, changing the subject. "Do you really need my help, or was that just a ploy?" He asked. I could really do with some help, since Draco isn't much of a _God_ these days. Wait, what am I thinking...

"Yeah, sure. Just hike up, and wear your protective um- mask. Is that what the Muggles call it?" I asked. He just chuckled.

*7DM*

Professor Snape was already there, wearing his protective dragon-hide gloves. I dragged Freddie to my working spot, when Professor Snape's voice boomed:

"Edward Sheriff! What are you doing here?" He asked. Oh, did I forget to mention? His full name is Edward Alfred Sheriff. I just like to call him Freddie.

"Helping Miss Lusher, sir, as you can _clearly_ see." Freddie replied. He emphasized the word 'clearly', which made Severus's jaw twitch.

"I did not recall inviting you to join us at all, Mr. Sheriff." Snape said, clearly angry.

"I'm filling in for Draco Malfoy, sir, he's in the Hospital Wing." Freddie said. He knows how to play his game, I thought

"Mr. Sheriff. Do you think I am _not_ aware of that?" Asked Snape, now annoyed. Better than him being angry, I guess.

"Very well, you are, sir." Said Freddie. Snape just looked away and pretended he did not hear that. He continued skewering mandrake roots and ginger.

"He seems to be on a very bad mood." Said Freddie.

"Yeah, I don't think he probably slept. Heck, even I slept at five this morning." I said.

"And woke up at seven?" He asked, amused.

"Yeah... My eyes are really puffy, aren't they?" I asked.

"They look like you cried all night."

"Mhmm..." I mumbled and continued to bottle bat spleens.

Suddenly, Draco came running through the entrance and closed to the wooden doors.

"Mr. Malfoy! Why are you locking the doors?" Asked Professor Snape, interrupted yet again.

"Sir... house-elves... Professor McGonagall... fucking Pansy Parkinson..." Draco said so so fast that we couldn't even catch his words.

"Draco," I said, as I approached him. "Calm down, and tell what happened, slowly." I said.

"The house-elves, Lyrah! They are going crazy. They were chasing students with knives. I think our message reached a bit too late. And Professor McGonagall, Merlin, she was dancing wearing her _old_ school clothes. Her _old_ Quidditch gear. She was dancing on the Head Table, I tell you. And Professor Sprout, oh, Lord, she shoved her ass up-"

"Okay, okay." I said, I don't want to know _that_... "What about Pansy Parkinson?" I asked him.

"THE HORROR!" Draco screamed. "She practically ran around naked in the common room!" He said. Gross. Ergh. I nearly gagged. Snot face naked? Eww.

"Mr. Malfoy, here, have some chocolate." Said Professor Snape, who had caught that from Professor Lupin. Draco quickly gobbled the chocolate given with closed eyes. He breathed deeply and opened his eyes and saw Freddie.

"Sheriff! I thought you- you're-" Draco was speechless.

"Draco, he's fine. Blaise was on him, not what _you_ think." I said quickly.

"Oh." Muttered Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy," Said Severus. "Tell us if you saw anybody who was not insane?" He asked.

"Yeah, you, Lyrah, Freddie, Professor Dumbledore, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Cedric Diggory." Said Draco.

"Are you sure, Mr. Malfoy?" Asked Severus.

"Yes, positive." Said Draco.

"Alright then. Draco, you go to Dumbledore's office and wait for us. Lusher, Sheriff and I will find the rest and will meet up with you there."

"Fine." Said Draco and went out in a hurry.

"You two. Go together. Try not to get engaged in fights or _whatever_ and do not- I repeat, DO NOT eat or drink anything other people give you. And lock this place before leaving." He said, and dropped his gloves on his work table. He grabbed his wand, gave us a suspicious look and went out. I quickly dropped my gloves at the same time as Freddie and close all the jars and the big bucket of wet spleens. On the way out, I knocked into him, again, and he had to grab my arms to keep our balance. We locked the potions dungeon with a fine spell and walked towards the Great Hall.

I smelled it in the air. I looked at Freddie who shared the same expression I did. We smelled _it_.

"You smell-" I started, but was cut off with him saying:

"Sex! Yes, I do smell it." He said, disgusted. "Who'd want to do it in the hallway?" He asked.

"Apparently, Blaise." I said, as-a-matter-of-factly. Blaise was pounding into Daphne at high-speed; I thought she might light up.

"Oh, Merlin. Hide me." He said, crouching behind me. Thank Merlin Blaise's back was towards us. But what I really did not expect was Daphne's face, as we passed them. It was lit up by a million emotions.

"I'm not Merlin. Besides, Merlin is a man." I said, smirking. He stood up and straightened his shirt.

"I'm not afraid." He announced to the world. "I'm not afraid." He repeated. "Oh, mummy." He muttered under his breath. We crossed the Great Hall's entrance and I saw the Head Table. Draco was right. McGonagall had gone crazy.

"Can we, like –um, go?" Asked Freddie, just as Ginny came running towards us.

"Lyrah! I- everyone- they just went crazy." Ginny stuttered.

"I know, Ginny, calm down, where are the others?" I asked.

"Professor Snape took them. He said he had to keep an eye on the twins so he took them. He left Neville with me..."

"Bring Longbottom; we're going to Dumbledore's study. Fast!" Said Freddie. Just as a swarm of house elves came attacking, Freddie froze them all with his wand raised high.

"Was that necessary?" I asked him, as we walked up the stairs to the seventh floor.

"Would you rather they turned us into meat loaves?" He asked me.

"Well, no, but _you_ would make a delicious meat loaf." He snickered, at that and I decided not to comment.

"Are you implying that I take your breath away?" He asked walking closer to me than necessary.

"Nope, just stating the facts, is all." I said and walked ahead. He gave me an are-you-kidding face.

"Means," I said, "that I think I'd rather you are turned into something non-human than I." He chose not to say anything until we reached Dumbledore's office. Although I know, he'd been laughing inside the whole way up.

As Ginny was about to knock on the doors, it flew open with Professor Snape standing there, looking at us. We slowly walked in trying to avoid his gaze. The doors closed as soon as we were inside. I saw Draco standing by the fireplace with the others. Fred and George were grinning ear to ear. Lovegood was having a conversation with Cedric. Draco motioned for us to come over.

"We're floo-ing Dumbledore," He said. "He's not in school. He's at St. Mungo's patching up Mr. Filch who got injured. They threw water balloons at him, the poor old man." Said Draco.

"Professor Snape," I asked. "Where are the House Ghosts?"

"They are hiding, Miss Lusher. They were being passed through so many times that they are really scared."  
>"Oh, right. Let's floo." I said. Severus took a handful of floo powder and threw them into the fire.<p>

"St. Mungo's," he said and stuck his head in the fire. A few minutes later, he came up; coughing and Dumbledore's head appeared.

"I heard that you children are not affected." He said, with a twinkle in his eyes. "Alright, listen. I have a job for you people." He said. We all shuffled closer and stared at him, waiting for his command. "I had heard from Professor Snape that the situation is out of control. So, as vice president after Professor McGonagall, who is unfortunate, I hereby put him in charge until my return. As for you students, Professor Snape and I had discussed and decided to establish the Order of Seven Days with you nine as members. Miss Lusher, you will be leading this group with responsibility and hereby, I make Mr. Sheriff, your vice on command." I managed a squeaky 'yes' and sneaked a glance at Freddie who was trying not to burst out laughing.

"I hope that, _you _would be able to return this school to its normal state before the Halloween Ball, next Monday. I have to go now, Mr. Filch needs my help, he was very unfortunate to get hit my water balloons. Until next time." He said, and the flames died. I was rooted to my spot. I can't believe I was made the head of a very humuoress, but important group. Cedric broke the silence.

"What do we do, Lusher?" He asked me.

"Well, first we need _food_! Obviously, then we decide what to do." I said. Yes, I'm showing really bad leadership.

"I think she's right," said Professor Snape. "We ought to get something to eat before we collapse while making potions for the entire population of this school."

"So, anybody good in Transfiguration?" Asked Freddie.

*7DM*

Freddie and Cedric had Transfigured raw vegetable into a pot of stew _without_ olives or olive oil. We had that with bread Professor Snape had bought from the Three Broomsticks. After that, Professor Snape gave each of us a job; the first stages of creating the cure. Professor Snape had studied all morning after Draco and I left and claims that he had the perfect cure in his hands. I and Freddie had to bottle the bat spleens; which we _were_ doing this morning. Ginny and Luna were supposed to boil cabbages and get about 100 pints of cabbage water. Draco and Cedric had to cut ginger and mandrake roots while Professor Snape will skewer them and put them over the fire to _melt away the bad chemicals_. However, Fred and George were instructed not to disturb us on our work and were allowed to roam the Castle, in case of seriously injured students and were supposed to bring them in immediately.

Working with Freddie was amazing. Because he's really good at telling jokes than Draco. He also likes to lighten up the tension in the air. Whenever his hand brushes mine while getting jars, I feel a cold sensation. It's a whole new feeling. It keeps triggering my sixth sense non-stop. I've only spent real time with him for a few hours, but I could already tell the way his minds works before he could even say anything. Whenever he's in deep thought, his face scrunches up and he stares at random things. When he's concentrating really hard on something, he'd bite his lip, drawing blood. He'd lick the blood. Who knows? Maybe he could be a _vampire. _Well, he is pale... But he plays Quidditch, so out of the question. There's already a tiny scar running on his bottom lip. I could hear his mind clicking and working the gears which keeps triggering my sixth sense. It's a weird cold feeling like someone just poured ice down my shirt. Front and back.

After bottling the bat spleens, Freddie and I asked what we should do next. Severus told us to get some moonstone and powder them. He also told us to cover all exposed skin except for the face so that the moonstone won't affect us. Moonstones are powerful, and we'd be in a dream-like state if not handled carefully.

We went to Severus's walk-in potions cupboard and damn, look at this place. It was huge. It had all kinds of potions and ingredients. It would be hard to find moonstone as it is kept in a well lidded box and most of the things here are 'well lidded'.

"This place is huge," said Freddie.

"It's supposedto _be_, you dolt." I said. "Find a red coloured box with Moonstone written across it." Suddenly, he shoved me against the rack of boxes behind me. He trapped me with putting both his arms on either side of me, preventing me from escaping. I looked up at his blue eyes. His face was closing in on mine rapidly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was supposed to be longer, but I guess I wanted to put a well needed cliffhanger. Chap Three is in progress already. It's Freddie BTW, not Fred.**

**A/N 2: I know. I lied. Darkness Chases is having a writer's block half-way through Chap 5. I don't know how to describe the situation. Sneak Peak of Chap 5 = My Profile Page**

**R/R ~ Lys Zec**


End file.
